APH RPG Following Destiny
by Mewsol
Summary: The ancient nations formed the Prophecy that would someday save their world. But will this legend only destroy the heroes instead? GerIta, story based on Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky. Rated T just in case.
1. The Storm

_**/Press START to begin/**_

_**/Would you like to start a new file?/**_

* * *

><p>It was a very special day for the Roman Empire. His grandson had just been born, and Byzantine was at the house of the Roman Empire, there to deliver a most interesting bit of news about this child.<p>

"I'm sorry you couldn't be there to see him, father. But he is a very beautiful child," Byzantine remarked. "He has shining auburn hair and glittering amber eyes that glow in the sunlight. As if his looks weren't enough, I suddenly recieved a message from the heavens that told me even more about this child," he explained. This very sentence piqued Rome's interest.

"Tell me more, please? I would love to hear about your vision, if it is that special~," Rome requested, smiling with joy. "Gladly," the younger nation replied.

"Your grandson... will grow up to save the world."

* * *

><p><em><strong>HETALIA AXIS POWERS RPG<strong>_

Following Destiny

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Separated<strong>_

"W-whoa! Wh-wh-whoa...! H-Holy Rome-! Are you okay?"

"N-no-! Don't let go, Italia...! Just a little longer..."

Two heroes were traveling to another time. A strange force was suddenly attacking them, and they had no idea who.

"I-Italia! Hang on-!"

Another crash.

"N-no! Holy Rome! Don't go-! J-just a little longer... come on-! Hang on!"

"N-n-no! I can't... hold on... I-Italia! I-Ich liebe dich... _w-waaaaahhhhhh!_"

And with that, the two heroes managed just one kiss before they disappeared into the darkness.

"T-ti amo troppo... H-Holy Rome..." the one hero called out to the other, crying. But it was too late. His lover had already faded into the darkness.

The remaining hero saw light as he floated through the portal, seeing a beach just before blacking out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Would you like to save your progress?/**_

_**/SAVING.../**_

_**/Your game has been saved./**_


	2. The Meeting

_**/Press START to begin/**_

_**/Would you like to load this saved file?/**_

_**/Save file has been loaded./**_

* * *

><p>"Bruder! Wake up, verdammt!"<p>

A strange white-haired ex-nation was shaking his brother's body, in an attempt to wake him up. After a few minutes, he eventually gave up.

"Gah... this is so un-awesome... Oh! I have an idea!" He suddenly perked up, grinning. "Kessesesese~" he laughed manaically.

"Oi, West! I drank all of your beer!" he called out. Suddenly, the albino's sleeping brother awakened and sat up with a shock, causing laughter from the ex-nation and a sigh from his brother.

"Prussia, did you really- gah..." how very thoughtful of you, bruder..." Prussia's brother couldn't help but crack a smile.

"West! I was really worried about you, you know? I'm too awesome to let you sit there and sleep your whole life!" Prussia declared proudly. "So anyway, I wanted to tell you about this awesome legend..."

* * *

><p>All alone. Italy was all alone.<p>

Holy Rome was gone, but at least he was safe, at least he was still alive to carry out the prophecy on his own. _There's still hope,_ he thought.

Then he thought about where he was. On the beach, inside a cardboard box. He had shut himself inside, to hide from the "dangers" of this time period he was currently in. _Oh right, I'm never going to carry out the prophecy this way..._ he said to himself.

_But you know... maybe I should just wait a bit... until someone opens the box themselves. I'm getting tired anyway..._ he said to himself, drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes later, Prussia arrived with his brother on the warm sands of the beach. "Well bruder~ this is where your adventure begins, by the looks of that box over there. Seems suspicious, ja? Why don't you go check it out~" he suggested, pinching the other's cheek.

"Bruder, stop joking around. I need to focus on getting my memory back," Prussia's brother replied. "Oh riiight. You lost your memory. Well not all of it, at least! You still remember me, ja?" the albino asked, confirming. "Of course, bruder," his brother replied, starting to walk up to the box.

"Guess you're opening the box, bruder?" Prussia asked, getting a nod in reply from his brother.

Before anyone could even touch the box, it opened by itself, revealing the Italian nation inside.

"Ciao~!" Italy greeted, as he popped out of the box and waved. "It's nice to meet you! Who are you, anyway~?" he asked, looking Prussia's brother in the eye.

"_M-me..?_" the other nation blushed, trying to recover his name...

"Oh, ja. M-my name..."

"Si~? Your name is...~?"

"Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Germany..."


	3. The Thieves

Germany and Italy stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like the longest time...to Prussia standing behind them.

"..." Italy focused intently on Germany's icy blue eyes, the eyes that seemed so familiar to him... and that bright blonde hair...

"Oi, West! Are you just going to stand there, or what!" Prussia shouted angrily.

"And... your name is...?" Germany asked the smaller nation.

"Feliciano Vargas.~ Italy,~" he explained with a sweet smile on his face. "You seem like a very strong nation, maybe you can help me out..." Italy suggested. After all, he knew he couldn't fulfill the prophecy without help from someone else. And those eyes... and his hair... no, it couldn't be! Feliciano tried to push those thoughts out of his mind, it would only make the situation even more awkward than it already was.

"Er... ja... it depends, what do you need help with?" But before Italy could reply to Germany's question, two nations popped out from behind the bushes and grabbed the German's iron cross necklace from his neck. One nation was a blonde-haired man, with glasses, and the other was shaking nervously, with messy dirty blonde hair on his head.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing-" Germany shouted, but to no avail. The two nations had already retreated into a nearby cave, afraid to face Germany's wrath.

"Verdammt... Erm... Italy, can you help me get that necklace back... i-it's very important..." Germany asked nervously, blushing and turning his head away slightly, towards Prussia. "Mind coming too, bruder?"

"Of course! I'm gonna give those thieves a taste of my_ AWESOME_!" Prussia proudly declared, running up to Germany and Italy.

"Don't worry, Germany! I'll help you! Just promise to protect me, okay?" Italy asked. "Whatever..." Germany replied. "Those two nations looked weak, I don't see any need to protect you-" the German's words were interrupted by a tight hug from Italy. "Veee! I'm so glad you're going to protect me, Germany!~" he said, smiling.

The trio walked into the nearby cave, Italy still clinging to Germany.

* * *

><p><strong><em>BEACH CAVE B1F<em>**

* * *

><p>Prussia, Italy, and Germany arrived in the first floor of the cave, finding that enemies awaited them in every corridor.<p>

The first enemy they encountered was a sea slug about one foot tall. It was just an ordinary slug, and all it did was spit slime. Italy clung to Germany after seeing the "horrifying" enemy, and Germany ordered Italy to attack. "O-okay, Germany~ I'll attack it~...wait... how do I attack again~?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

The slug just sat there, waiting for the trio to make their moves. "Italy..." Germany sighed. "All you do is press the _**A**_ Button for regular attacks, and the _**L**_ Button plus the _**A**_ Button for special attacks. It's that simple."

"What buttons~?" Italy asked, tugging on his shirt looking for some kind of "button". Italy then remembered his current list of attacks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Weak Punch/**_  
><em><strong>Flag Smack/**_

* * *

><p>"Uh..." Italy debated whether to press the "button" or to just... attack.<p>

He decided to weakly punch the slug, surprisingly squishing it and defeating it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slug has been defeated!/**_

_**/Italy gained 20 EXP Points!/**_  
><em><strong>Italy grew to Lv. 6!/**_  
><em><strong>Italy learned Cry for Help!/**_

* * *

><p>"Yay! Germany, Germany! I learned a new move!" he declared, jumping up and down before giving Germany another hug. "Oh, I'm a bit tired, can we take a break for a while~?" Italy asked.<p>

"_Are you kidding?_ I didn't even get to attack! Stupid turn-based battles!" Prussia complained. "Bruder, let Italy take a rest..." Germany replied, sighing and sitting down on one of the nearby rocks, Italy laying down in his lap. Germany gently petted the Italian's silky hair as he drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Your game will be quicksaved in preparation for shutting down. Is this okay?/_**  
><strong><em>QUICKSAVING.../_**  
><strong><em>Your game has been saved./_**

* * *

><p>A.N.: But waiiiit... can't Italy ALREADY "Cry for Help"? XD Oh yeah, the turn order is Italy-Germany-Prussia.<p> 


End file.
